LTE (Long Term Evolution) employs a configuration to adjust transmission timings of uplink signals by using an RA (Random Access) procedure and “TAC MAC-CE (Timing Advance Command Media Access Control-Control Element)”.
Specifically, as illustrated in steps S201 to S207 in FIG. 5, a radio base station eNB is configured to firstly perform an RA procedure to notify a mobile station UE of an absolute value for adjustment of the transmission timings of uplink signals, and then to use “TAC MAC-CE” to notify the mobile station UE of a relative value for the adjustment of the transmission timings of uplink signals
As a result, as illustrated in FIG. 6, a difference between reception timings of uplink signals transmitted by mobile stations UE#1 and UE#2 located in a single cell under the radio base station eNB can be kept within GI (Guard Interval) specified in LTE.